Latch assemblies are mechanical apparatuses that are typically used to releasably hold/latch two elements in closed relation. For example, latch assemblies may be used to hold/latch a closure member such as a door or hatch in a closed position relative to an opening of a body member such as a door frame, hatch frame or other types of structures that bound an opening. Such latch assemblies are also operative to release/unlatch the closure member relative to the opening of a body member via mechanical manipulation of a portion of the latch assembly such as a movable handle. Latch assemblies may benefit from improvements.